Blackest Age: Dawn Approaches
by Kairne
Summary: Set in the universe of the first two series. Years down the road, a new group of evil characters threaten the Digital World. New DigiDestined must be recruited. First Digimon fic, but realistic in my desire for genuine opinions on it. Chapter 1 up!
1. Prologue: Azulongmon

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and this story is not for commercial use. Furthermore, I will be using new original characters and Digimon in this fic, and drawings and descriptions will be provided or linked to on my FFN page, once scanned. This is a bit darker than the original storyline, and with older characters, but there will of course be lighter moments as well. Otherwise, please enjoy.

**Blackest Age: Dawn Approaching**  
><span>Prologue: Azulongmon<span>

A parting message from a once-renowned Digimon, protector of one of the Corners and one of the Four Dragons.

Long ago, there was a darkness that threatened to consume the Digital World, and all who inhabited it. Terror after terror, beasts one and all, threw the digital world into chaos. Something had to be done; the villains who had desecrated such a realm could not have impunity. The Digital World needed vengeance, needed justice.

We needed Digidestined.

Plans were made, to bestow powerful crests and handheld digital catalyst devices with several other powerful functions (eventually called "Digivices", by those they were granted to) unto nine talented youth, who had made contact with our world before, and had seen the portals between. It took the power of the Four Dragons, and the expertise of a human man, named Gennai, trapped in a limbo between worlds, to create and stabilize them in such a form These crests, and the tags that unlocked their powers, were stolen before they could be commuted to a safer place, and two of the DigiEggs intended for the savior children were lost. The powers of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Kindness seemed lost, but still we pressed on. Seven of the nine intended children were brought into our world to protect us. Along their way, they were able to obtain the tags and crests they required to unlock higher levels for their chosen companions to reach. Through this, they were able to defeat the evil Devimon, the vile Etemon, and, with the help of the eighth child they rescued and recruited through the sacrifice of a brave Wizardmon, even the vile Myotismon, having to venture into the Human World to do so. These chosen eight vanquished said evil lord not a single time, but again after he ressurected and digivolved into his Mega form, VenomMyotismon.

All the while, a new storm gathered in our world. New evils, The Dark Masters, emerged and oppressed the denisens of the land and sea. As Myotismon was finally defeated, they had the entire Digital World under their control. Once again, the eight children had to save us all from a horrible fate. One after another, they defeated the four evils, and as they fell, the world would steadily revert back to its natural form.

All would seem well, until a digital virus, combined with the makeup of a Digimon, threatened the digital network of all worlds. The DigiDestined pursued him as well, but in the battle, he destroyed all the crests in an instant. They were able to bypass this, though, as a crest is merely a major catalyst, not the activator itself. Through the power of teamwork, the team defeated their foe, and saved the network. Due to the rift opening to such a degree, time was synched between worlds, moving at a simultaneous pace. Otherwise, all seemed to be at peace.

Throughout this, however, the ninth child had fallen under influence of the Dark Ocean, and began creating an empire under him, even going so far as to technologically control Digimon and impede their digivolution, regardless of Digivice or crest. Three years passed, and a new team was created: three new children and the two of the original eight who still had enough youth and faith in them to change the world. Due to the power of the spires the evil ninth child had created, new Digi-Eggs had to be created: ones that would create a new type of evolution. This armor evolution helped defeat the ninth child and show him the evil of his ways. Upon realizing what he had truly done, he turned his back on the grasp of evil and eventually teamed up with the other five, becoming an invaluable team member as they ventured into the Human Realm to assist new DigiDestined worldwide. A human man, however, seeked to go the opposite way: into the Digital World, from the Human one. He succeeded in making a digital portal, using the innocence of children he had influenced. This world was not the Digital World, but a world between, one of dreams. It was shown that he had been under the influence of Myotismon, who used the powers of the dream world to revert to an even more powerful form. The children used the same dream power to finally defeat him, seemingly once and for all.

Digimon became companions for humans everywhere, for a number of years. At one point, however, the rift started to close and the Digimon had to return home, or risk being permanently reverted to streams of data and disband forever. The Human world went on, and in two generations, Digimon were almost completely forgotten, out of sight, out of mine.

Those decades in their world, however, were centuries on ours, and the reins of power, although once with the side of goodness, have shifted. Dark new villians, the group called The Noir Nine, have grasped power, with their mysterious leader, known only as The Kaiser. With the old crest powers long destroyed, new ones had to be produced, but at a cost. It it time again for human youths and partner Digimon to save the destiny of both worlds. It is time again for DigiDestined.

I, Azulongmon, contribute what is left of my energies into the creation of a new era of crests. Honor, Honesty, Charisma, Faith, Tranquility, Balance, and Versatility; I bless these that they may restore the Digital World and benefit the greater good. It is... my dying wish...

* * *

><p>Remember, feedback is always appreciated<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Characters

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, and this story is not for commercial use. Furthermore, I will be using new original characters and Digimon in this fic, and drawings and descriptions are/will be available on my dA, where I am called AlphaQS. Shamon is yet to be drawn, but here, he is to be the Rookie form of Wizardmon.

**Blackest Age: Dawn Approaching**  
>Chapter 1: Characters<p>

Character bios: The Digi-Destined

The **Digi-Destined** are seven human youths, torn from their own realm through a rift in Northern California and into the digital world. Confused, scared, and feeling alone, they must find their way through the digital world and defeat the evils that plague it.

**Primo**: 15 years old, he is the second-youngest, but full of potential. He and his half-sister, Verity, live with their mother and step-father. He doesn't take direction well, and can be rash at times. His crest is the purple Crest of Honor, and his (Rookie) companion Digimon is **Candlemon**.

**Huslu**: Huslu is 17, and was abandoned by both his parents at an orphanage, at a very young age. He was never the social one, and, although all the friends he met were eventually adopted, he was just never taken. He works part-time at a supermarket, to save up for college, so he can better himself. He just graduated high school. He bears the green Crest of Charisma, and the ursine **Bearmon** is bound to his side.

**Atlanta**: She is pretty fair-tempered. She tries to keep everyone centered. Her mother left her when she was three, and lives happily with her father. She is only 15, but she looks slightly older, her green eyes showing wisdom uncharacteristic for her age. Her floral Digimon companion is **Lalamon**, and she holds the grey Crest of Balance.

**Galen**: Galen is 16, full of hope and wonder at the world, and wants to make every moment shine. He tends to take things at face value. He lives with both parents, and loves and is loved by them both dearly. Born the third of three, his twin sisters (Ninni and Jovahna) are in college. His companion Digimon is the stony **Gotsumon**, and he carries the crest of Tranquility, which is blue.

**Verity**: Primo's younger sister, she is 14 and quite shy. She does not speak much usually, but when she does, it tends to be something worth listening to. She is the holder of the Crest powered by Honesty, with her partner, **Betamon**.

**Ariik**: Ariik is 16, and loves to people-watch. He has quick eyes, and can see what many would miss. He lives with his best friend, just recently, because his father kicked him out for reasons undisclosed. He carries the orange Crest of Versatility, and travels with the protective **Elecmon** as his companion.

**Kairne**: The oldest of the seven, Kairne is 18, but looks a bit older. He lived with both parents, but his father was abusive and he left out to go on his own, years ago. An old friend and Pagan religious leader took him in and adopted him. Kairne has no regrets. he bears the black Crest of Faith, and is partnered with the magical Digimon **Shamon**.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't done a full update here. I'm sick, but I wanted to put forward some information and show I haven't given up on it. Just been sick :(<p> 


End file.
